Iranball
Islamic Republic of Iranball |nativename = Tupe Jomhuriye Eslāmiye Irān|image = Iranball (1).png|caption = Try mentioning my Semitic past, and you'd be dead.|reality = Islamic Republic of Iran|government = Islamic republic Theocratic-republic (de facto) |onlypredecessor = Pahlavi Iranball |predicon = Pahlavi Iran |personality = Cool, Aggressive, Organized|language = Farsi (or Persian), Kurdi , Aramaic |religion = Shia Islam (main) Sunni Islam (minority) Christianity (minority) Judaism (very small minority) Zoroastrianism (very small minority)|friends = Syriaball Iraqball My Younger Brother Pakistanball Tajikistanball Palestineball Armeniaball Georgiaball (state) Qatarball Hamasball Hezbollahball Western Saharaball Algeriaball Gaddafiball Sudanball Bangladeshball Indiaball Russiaball Belarusball Chinaball South Africaball Turkeyball Venezuelaball Cubaball Boliviaball Nicaraguaball North Koreaball Serbiaball Indonesiaball Bruneiball Cambodiaball Vietnamball Philippinesball Kazakhbrick Kyrgyzstanball Uzbekistanball Burundiball Eritreaball Zimbabweball| North Koreaball enemies = Saudi Arabiaball Greeceball USAball (Except Georgiaball state) Israelcube Soviet Unionball (until 91) Pakistanball fake skiing Ukraineball Bahrainball Turkmenistanball (Sometimes) Kuwaitball Azerbaijanball Sunniball Bahá'íball South Koreaball (Neutral) Kurdistanball Ba'athist Iraqball |founded = 1979 |ended = present soon |successor =Democratic and Secularist Iranball ?|likes = Having Nukes, His History, all Aryans, Shia Islam, His empire, Nikki Amini, Qanat, Cinema, Persian Poetry, Persian Cats, The Prince of Persia series, Ice Creams, Palestine, skiing,|hates = Great satan, Little satan, another satan, lesser satan, Bahá'íball, Trump, Lenin, Stalin, imperialism,Princess Flurry Heart, Pahlavi Iranball, Gays, being called arab ( IM PERSIAN NOT ARAB!)|intospace = Yes|status = Suffering a mental breakdown massive anti-government protest |notes = Going back to Zoroastrianism and leave the Country|capital = Tehranball|gender = Male|bork = Vatanam Vatanam|type = Iranian|food = Jujeh Kabab, Pilaf, Caviar, Pistachios, Saffron and Ice Creams (I created Ice Creams...Actually, it was my father who created it).|predecessor = Pahlavi Iranball|enemies = USAball I will avenge Alberto Nisman! Madness Canadaball UKball Israelcube Saudi Arabiaball and all other Gulf countries except Oman and Qatar Franceball Bahrainball Somaliaball Hungaryball Ukraineball Turkmenistanball (Sometimes) UAEball Azerbaijanball NATOball ISISball Useless Organisation Shahist traitors Ba'athist Iraqball Gays}} The Islamic Republic of Iranball, commonly known as Iranball is a countryball in the Middle East. He is son of Persiaball. Islamic Republic of Iranball has a strong desire to erase Israelcube off the map. (Thought that was bad? Try seeing how Lebanon sees Israel) Iranball also enjoys making nuclear weapons, to help it deal with Israelcube. Other interests of Iranball are denying the Holocaust and enforcing Shiaball to sunni countryballs such as }} Bahrain. He hates being called an Arab as he is persian, but still he is friend with many Arab states. His birthday (National Day) is on April 1. His astrological sign is Aries. (this isn't a joke) He also has Allah is the greatest on his flag. From December 2017, he began to collapse from within with protests and more protests to overthrow the Islamic Republic and restore the Shah or, at least, to create a Democratic and Secularist Republic. Personality Iranball is a very religious country. Many countryballs feel uneasy because of his nuclear program. He doesn't like some Sunni states like Saudi and he absolutely hates Israelcube. He doesn't tolerates gays as one refused to join his threesome in 1996. Though considered oppressive and rightly so, Iran is very organised. He is also more tolerant of other religions than Saudi Arabiaball as there are spots in his parliament for Christians, Zoroastrians, Jews, and Sunnis. He consider himself relaxed (there is controversies about this), organized and always seems neutral but actually commands the creation of groups to fight his enemies. He likes sports, such as football or skiing, and even though much of its territory is mountainous, has an economy based on oil and agriculture. He is Proud of the Persians. Relationships Friends * Iraqball - Can into Shia just like I can, is of good friend now. * Syriaball - Is of good anti imperialist friend, we both hate Great satan, Little satan and Their puppet. I help him against parasite. * Afghanistanball (Mostly) - We are Iranian brothers but get off the fence!!! * Tajikistanball - He is of Iranian just like me despite not bordering me and using different writing system. We are brothers! I call him Barodaram which means in Tajik My brother. * Armeniaball - Many armenians living in my clay, we love each other, because we hate Azerbaijanball and love Russiaball. We also share similar culture and long history. * Russiaball we both are enemies of FIle:USA-icon.png CAPITALIST PIG. We do protect Armenia from Turkey. We two hate NATO. * Eurasian Unionball and CSTOball - Might join yuo guys. * Georgiaball (state) - Probably the only state in Pigville that I care about the most. At least he enjoys building mosques for all of us, I really appreciate him! Hopefully his little brother, Floridaball, could agree with me. * Lebanonball - anti-Israel ally * Palestineball - Poor countryball. Don't worry, we will destroy Israelcube together. * Bangladeshball - Good friend and trade Partner. Both we like Indiaball. * Pakistanball - We both support Palestineball independence from Israelcube. But due to creating Taliban, also a friend of damn PIG!. * Cubaball - He is friend of Russia, and he is also a good Friend with me. * Turkeyball - He is okay, cause we both hate Saudi Arabia and Kurdistan. * Indiaball - Historical neighbor. I rented elephants at any medieval war from him. Buys a lot of oil and made me rich and is also very supportive. But why yuo of vote against my nuclear program? But also a friend of damn PIG!. * Venezuelaball - We two are of Biggest exporters of Oil. We both hate this capitalist PIG. Also Best South American Friend. But I'm not of socialist like him. * Algeriaball - You are after Iraq and Syria the 3rd true Arabian Friend. We both don't have good relations With Moroccoball * Chinaball - We are friends since a long Time. We are Trade partner and helping me with sanctions Buys major oil. I gib him a lot of my Oil and he made me rich. We both hate the pig. Iran can into SCO. * Qatarball - He is Sunni and Arab, but he hate Saudi Arabia for calling him terrorist. Don't worry I support and protect you if those Saudi Arabs attacks you. * Boliviaball - Second Best South American friend. * Ecuadorball - Another Great South American Friend. * Nicaraguaball - Central American Friend. * Burundiball - New Anti-Imperialist Friend. * Omanball - Best Arab country. I like him,He is one of the only Gulf States to get along with me. * North Koreaball - My Anti-burger friend. He also not want into Rotshchild banks. * Vietnamball - Good Trading partner and Friend * Vladimir Putin - Best president!!! I like him cause he hates USA and a good Friend of us. * Laosball - My Another Anti-Burger friend. * Indonesiaball - Best Sunni Brother, He is always support me when am in Trouble, And he also Hate Saudi Arabiaball Because He's Lying about that 300 Trillion Rupiah... * Bruneiball - Another Sunni Brother who is really friendly with me. * Gaddafiball - You were a good friend who supported me in the Iran- Iraq War and we both hate burger, Rest in Peace my Good Friend. * Philippinesball - You are the son of that burger. I once hated you, but I appreciate the fact that you know better not to be in ties with him. We will get along fine, but you have to destroy ISIS filth in your country and I might give info. Thanks for supporting my Nuclear Program back in 2008. Also he's my tough rival in basketball as well. * Western Saharaball - I recognize you and support you and Algeriaball against Moroccoball * Sudanball - thanks for becoming friends again bro . He also supports my buddy Russia * Hezbollahball - We arms them against Israelcube * Kazakhbrick, Uzbekistanball, and Kyrgyzstanball - Turkic Friends and Trading Partners * Eritreaball - we get along and his president has visited plenty of times. Neutral * South Koreaball - Thanks to make Theran road in Seoul. BUT I STILL support North Korea. * Egyptball - We are Neutral on each other, we both have a rich history but he is not the biggest fan of me but he support me at the UN and is thinking about rebuilding ties with me * Turkmenistanball - I never gib South Turkmenistan because I'm older than yuo, so plox shut yuor nonexistent mouth up or I will of invade yuo and other times we of generally get along and is oil friend. * Protesters - You have a right to protest. BUT STOP IT, YOU'LL NEVER OVERTHROW THE ISLAMIC GOVERNMENT! NEVER! I BLOCK INSTAGRAM FROM YOU! HAHA! I OF GET KICK OUT OF PERSECUTINGS YUO!! * Myanmarball I used to like you because we are both anti burger and we are allies of Russiaball and Chinaball. But you are Persecuting the Rohingya, you dangerous b*+ch, so now it is neutral * Tunisiaball I both hate and like you at same time because first both Turkey and Saudi Arabia hates you for removing kebab and being called a fake muslim just like me. But your new law which allows muslim women to marry non-muslim makes us not into friends and you don't recognize Western Sahara since you're friends with both Morocco and Algeria. Enemies * Greeceball - WORST ENEMY! WE DON'T FORGET!!! PERSIA STRONK!!! AND PAY DEBTS!!!!! * USAball - YUO FAT, FAT PIG! REMOB SANCTIONS PLEASE REMOVE THE SANCTIONS BECAUSE IT IS ILLEGAL AND ALSO MAKING 100 MIO DEAL WITH SAUDI INFIDEL. !!! IRAN STRONK!! LIFTINGS BAN! I THOUGHT YUO WERE BE FRIENDS WE ME, BUT NO! Oh. Yuo lift ban, BUT NO MATTER! AND I THOUGHT WE WERE COOL FOR NOW! But yuo should realize that Saudi Infidel did 9/11 and not me. Also op hackings again like op Stuxnet, I will op create more powerful malware than op that and use it to you. My god why won't yuo stop hacking me,YUO CAN NOT EVEN SAY MINE NAME!!!! IS NOT PHONE APPLE!!!. Anschluss target * Israelcube - My worst enemy! I will remove yuo Zio-jewish scum! But if you give independence to Palestine, maybe we'll be friends ... we do not forget that our Shah Cyrus the Great helped you Jews out of captivity in Babylon. But ... you heard right, ONLY IF YOU GIVE INDEPENDENCE FOR PALESTINE !!!! Do not be deceived, until Palestine obtains its independence, we will still be great enemies. * Saudi Arabiaball - Remob!!! Is into friends with USA and give oil to the GREAT SATAN!!! 2nd Worst enemy! Btw it is PERSIAN GULF NOT ARABIAN. GO READ HISTORY. AND STOP SUPPORT TERRORISTS. * ISISball - FILTHY PIG!! YUO WILL PAY FOR EVERY INNOCENT YUO KILLED! CMON, TRY ATTACKING ME YUO MONGREL, ILL BOMB YUO TO DUST!! I wonder if I hate yuo more than I hate Israel. Maybe I should of fundings yuo? No, bad idea. * Canadaball WHY? WHY? WHY? Why, did yuo cut off relationship with me? I didn't anything to yuo. I thought we were Friends but no. And stop being of friend of that PIG! Those Anglos are all same thing !!! * UKball - Yuo IMPERIALIST PIG. YUO KILLED MY ATOMIC SCIENTIST WHO HAD OF GOOD EXPERIENCE. REMEMBER 1941.Those Anglos are all same thing, PIGS!!! * Bahá'íball - Heretic religion, unfortunatelly It is the second largest religious group in our country, we will remove ALL OF THEM!!!! * Azerbaijanball - You are belong to me and you are Turkic. And stop being friend with Israel. And if you touch Armenia I removings yuo. * Bahrainball - You are belong to me yuo independent loser. * UAEball - Stop stealings my Oilfields yuo Oil thief. And uhm... you have a nice city, and uhh... it would be damn shame If someone would nuke it. Btw soon my Airports could be the biggest Airport in the world muahahahahaha. * Hungaryball - Take some Refugees you deepshit Asshole, Meanwhile I have over 4 Million Refugees who needs a save place. * Franceball - You traitor you are a hypocrite. You support this terrorist Mujahedin who is against me. STOP SUPPORT THEM!! OR I WILL DESTROY YOUR CAR BRANDS' FACTORY THAT ARE IN MY COUNTRY. ACTUALLY YOUR CAR BRAND IS THE BIGGEST SHIT IN THE WORLD EVEN USA HATES YOUR CAR BRANDS. AND GERMANY IS MAKING BETTER CAR THAN YOURS. * NATOball Stop threating me and Russia you stupid terrorist Organisation, who don't know what peace is! They never follow that stupid treaty, anyway! Also stop bombing Syrian civilians and Hospitals dumbass. And why don't you fight against ISIS?? Are you scared or what?? * Ukraineball - You hate me only because I recognized Crimea as Russia??? Stop whining about it and deal with it. FREE CRIMEA!! CRIMEA IS RUSSIA!! * UNball - I might to make plans to leave you. Because you are very, very fucking useless and can't even make peace. YOU SHOULD BE SHAME ON YOU. THE USA IS TERRORIZING EVERY COUNTRY OR SAUDI ARABIA IS BOMBING YEMEN AND YOU DON'T MAKE THEM A PUNISHMENT???? ON THE OTHER HAND I DIDN'T ATTACK ANY COUNTRY, NOT EVEN ONE, BUT YOU MAKE ME A PUNISHMENT??? GO FUCK YOURSELF, YOU FUCKING USELESS PIECE OF SHIT! * Kurdistanball-You may be Iranic just like me but STOP TRYING TO CAUSE ALL THESE SEPARATIST MOVEMENTS!!!! * Tunisiaball I both hate and like you at same time because first both Turkey and Saudi Arabia hates you for removing kebab and being called a fake muslim just like me. But your new law which allows muslim women to marry non-muslim makes us not into friends and you don't recognize Western Sahara since you're friends with both Morocco and Algeria. Also stop whining about how bad Gaddafi was. * Somaliaball - This guy think, he can fuck me, but he can forget it. Their country is almost totally destroyed and I've heard they are the poorest country. * Moroccoball - Free Western Sahara! * Yemenball - Remove Saudi Puppet, Houthis True Yemen! * Donald Trump - OH NO!! OH NO!! OH NO!! YUO SEEMED WILLING TO COOPERATE WITH AS WHEN YOU WERE RUNNING FOR PRESIDENT AND NOW YOU WANT TO BOMB US?! YOU ARE SHITIEST PRESIDENT OF THE WORLD AND MY BIGGEST AND WORST ENEMY. REMOVE TRAVEL BAN!! REMOVE TRUMP!! SANDERS SHOULD BE PRESIDENT CAUSE HE COULD BE THE ONLY TRUE PRESIDENT OF USA!Never mind about that last statement though because he too is supporting my protesters * Hillary Clinton - OH, NO!! OH, NOOOO!!!! OH, NOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! MURDERER! THAT WOMAN WHO WILL NUKE US OVER AND OVER AGAIN! Well, bring it on! REMOVE CLINTON! * Princess Flurry Heart - OH, NO!!! OH, NOOOO!!!!! OH, NOOOOOOOOO~!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!! MY WORTEST ENEMY I HAVE EVER HAD! YOUR WING LOOK VERY BAD AND EVEN WORLD HATING YOU FUCKING WINGS! S5E19 OF MLP WORST EPISODE EVER AND I WISH IT WAS NEVER ARIED!!! Countries Voting Against Condemning Iran in the UN Vote Thank You Friends * Afghanistanball * Algeriaball (Abstained in 2017) * Armeniaball * Bangladeshball (Abstained in 2017) * Belarusball * Boliviaball * Bruneiball * Burundiball * Cambodiaball * Chinaball * Cubaball * Ecuadorball (Abstained in 2017) * Egyptball (Abstained in 2017) * Eritreaball * Indiaball * Indonesiaball * Iranball * Iraqball * Kazakhbrick * Kyrgyzstanball * Lebanonball * Nicaraguaball * North Koreaball * Omanball * Pakistanball * Russiaball * South Africaball * Sudanball (Abstained in 2017) * Syriaball * Turkmenistanball * Ugandaball * Uzbekistanball * Venezuelaball * Vietnamball * Zimbabweball Provinces * Tehranball - My spectacular capital city and biggest City of Iran and the world. This is what a real City should look like. * Gilanball - Was part of Soviet Unionball and now he is my Part. You have btw cool beaches. * South Azerbaijanball - A lot of Azerbaijanis and Turks live here. From this place here are come the best carpets. * Sistan and Baluchestanball - Dangerous place, because there are some Terrorists who want independence. * Al-Ahwazball - I think you are the hottest place in world, right? * Kurdestanball - A Rebel-state that is trying to get Independence from Me because of this traitor Kurdistanball * Semnanball - He accepts that I can test missiles in his desserts. * Qomball - Our holy place of Mosques and Russiaball did buy his Airport for 2.8 Mio Euro, that's nice because you've earned some Money. * Ardabilball - I call him Iranian Siberia, because he is one of the coldest place in Iran. * Isfahanball - One of the cultural city I think? * Alborzball - I like your Mountains. * Chahar Mahaal and Bakhtiariball - Why are you so quiet? show yourself a bit, or let yourself be mindful. * North Khorasanball - * Razavi Khorasanball - Why don't you call yourself Middle Khorasan or something?? Because I get a lot of confused, but I make plans to Unite with North Khorasanball and South Khorasanball. * South Khorasanball - Has a lot of problem with the Taliban at the Afghanistanball Border. But don't worry I do my best to protect him. * Kermanball - A lot fruits come from here. Pls do more fruits and food for me. * Kermanshahball - Our most important oil refinery is there. So pls be careful of that ISISball Haram Terrorists that they not can stealing it. * Hormozgānball - You are My second favourite Province (after Tehranball) because your beaches are beautyful and the Cities especially Bandar Abbas and Kish Island. * Hamadanball - His Military Base is one of our Important Base, because me and Russiaball fly from there to bomb those ISISball pigs. * Farsball - Another spectacular City of Iran after Isfahan, Mashhad and Teheran. * Bushehrball - My Industrial and important Province for Trade. There is also Our Atomic factory that Israelcube planned to attacked it, but never did it, because he have no balls to attacking it... * Ilamball - Thank yuo for protecting my Border to Iraq and the Cities from those ISISball Terrorist Pigs. * Kohgiluyeh and Boyer-Ahmadball - I don't have so much contact with him. But btw why do you choose so a hard name??!! Kohgu-Kigugh-Kohguluieh... A dammit. * Markaziball - Nothing special, but yes... * Yazdball - How should I call you?! Dschast? Iast? * Lorestanball - Don't let be provocate by Kurdistanball right? * Zanjanball - Nothing Special, but he produces a lot of Bread and Wheat, do more for me pls. * Qazvinball - He builds the Railroads. * Mazandaranball - You're Nature is beautyful, I like it. * Golestanball - My Turkmenistan, You have also a beautyful Nature. Gallery Y4hq2wtzxy601.png Iranball_Card-2.png 04yV0zc.png Immigrant army.png VYllbq2.png 78VWSTO.png ZNLaWZs.png Tatar-Iran.jpg Remove-burger-from-premises o 3195223.jpg Reddit brain4breakfast Polandball Map of the World 2014.png MYC2jQ9.png P7pkPJ1.png Kabab.png Borkpocalipse sand and bork 2.png PHGveVU.png Reddit malta3 One Continent One Confusion One Ideology.png RrsKStT.png Qb45NCS.png 08R9LSf.png 5idGQuz.png HdAgbVJ.png Useful Military Inventions.png 28bw7iw2298x.png B4nInX2.png la9mXZ1.png CvpGJC9 .png C8X0qFp.png Opera Mundi new.png Nowadays of Iraqball.png Rainbow.png Shah of Shahs.png Israelcube-1.jpg VoNkUek.png T6vjHm8.png SMeEGKR.png VZg6uNu.png Da_Polandball_crew.png Familia_de_countryballs.png Polandball_squad.png Pmix_clásica.png Club_internacional_Polandball.png Sele_Polandball.png The_Cartel.png 'ykDmBJT.png 7VFQfPr.png UbqjtMV.png 2014WorldCupGroup.png Islamic Republic of Iran card.png Goose.png Oilselling.png Mideastnukes.png Struggle_for_minds_and_hearts_of_the_peoples.png|the International community can be confused with contradictory media Polandball_Planet.png Oil Oil.png Chain Reactions.jpg Country Changer.png History Repeats.png LUBNEH!.png Christmas in Lebanon.png Videos What the Gulf? - Blood and Oil|Tensions in the Middle East. Made by brain4breakfast Links *Facebook page zh:伊朗球 Category:Countryballs Category:Asia Category:Modern Countryball Category:Burger Removers Category:Homosex Removers Category:Gefilte Fish Removers Category:Middle East Category:Canuck Removers Category:D8 Category:Tea Removers Category:Aryan Category:Death Penalty Users Category:Independent Category:Earthquake Category:Mountains Category:Iranball Category:Highland Category:Farsi Speaking Countryball Category:Burger haters Category:Uncolonized Category:N-11 Category:Shia Category:Pro Palestine Category:Caspian Sea Countryballs Category:MENA Category:Russian lovers Category:Middle Power Category:Sharia Category:Russia Allies Category:Theocracy Category:SCO Category:Pro Western Sahara Category:Pariah State Category:Anti Imperialist Category:Pro Assad Category:Pro Crimea Category:Trump Removers Category:Kebab Defender Category:Anti Kosovo Category:Communist Removers Category:Persian Speaking Countryball